


Castaway kids

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Group Therapy, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Metaphors, OT4, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, church basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: There are many things Tsukishima would like to be doing on a Saturday night.Video gamesHanging out with his friendsDrugsReally, anything would be better than where he finds himself. A church basement.Although he supposes the company isn't too bad.





	Castaway kids

**Author's Note:**

> When you don't know how to use honoriphics (spelling? What's that?)

"I tried to runaway."

"How'd it work out?"

"I'm in a church basement on a Saturday evening. What do you think?"

The room was obviously meant to be a meeting space. Probably an alcoholics anonymous sort of thing. With all the types of "support" this church offered I could spend the entirety of my life singing about Jesus and asking an almighty power to forgive me.

"What's your name runaway?"

"Tsukishima Kei. You?"

I stared at the boy infront of me. Hung upside down over a few chairs he stared at me with a peircing gaze. The boy had been that way for fifteen minutes and I was convinced he was going to pass out any second.

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

They stayed in silence that stretched a little too long to be comfortable.

"Why are you here?" 

He hesitated slightly before a small sugh left his lips. Abandoning his upside-down position he shifted his eyes around the room.

"My mom wants me out of the house for a few hours so she can fuck guys for money. She said I was messed up anyway so maybe this would help."

I hadn't expected that answer. I hadn't really expected anything to be quite frank. I was about to question him further but the squeaking of a door drew my attention. Both Kuroo and I turned to the source of the sound.

Standing before us was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Not movie-star beautiful but rather the kind where the soul of a star burns behind eyes. The kind where they fill the room with a casual pleasant feeling.

"Is this the Jesusy room for messed up kids?"

"We're in a church, I think every room is Jesusy ."

It wasn't intentionally snarky but that seemed to be my permanent tone.

"Well my name's Bokuto Koutarou. Is the guy who sings not here yet?"

Kuroo turned to me and I to him.

"Runaway can sing."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

I crossed my arms and gave him a challenging look.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just a feeling."

I held blazing eyecontact with him and can sense Bokuto's eyes on me too. It's a bit much for my liking but I'll manage.

"I can assure you that me singing would lead to everyone in this room going deaf."

They both laugh, loud paint-covered laughs and my heart gets splattered a little. A smile tugs at my lips but I wipe of the residue and return my stoic expression. 

It's less stoic and more bitchy but I prefer the latter description.

Bokuto takes a seat.

"So what brings you to our illustrious companionship my friend?"

Kuroo is naturally friendly. I can tell in the way the new guy gravitates towards him. The seems to hold the knowledge of the world behind his eyes and the smirk permanently planted on thin, chapped lips.

"Apparantly I hang out with the wrong crowd. My dad thought it would be beneficial for me to hang out with some good influences."

I find Kuroo's gaze and we both start laughing a little. Owl boy is staring between us like we're insane. It must seem that way so I don't fully blame him.

"Well good luck with that", I mutter under my breath. 

We're sat in a circle of chairs creaking with age. Their cushions torn and legs worn down. Probably safety hazards and most definitely the wrong choice for a room full of troubled youth.

Two have been smashed, one taken apart and out together incorrectly, Three nailed togethor, and another holding the door shut.

A small knock distracts Kuroo and Bokuto from their wrestling match. I turn towards the sound and abandon the fourth chair that was going to join my Chair Centipede. The other two look at me with begging eyes and I simply roll mine in response.

As calmly as possible I remove the chair from keeping the door closed. The door handle turns slowly and anxiety builds inside of me. Someone is on the other side. Either a churchgoer curious of the rucus or the man who was supposed to lead this meeting. 

As the creaking door swung open we were met by the sight of neither. Instead a small boy probably the same age as me stood eyes wide and curious.

"Hi I'm Kuroo, what's your name?"

The cat-like man rushed to my side to greet the pretty boy who simply ignored his stuck out hand and walked inside. Kuroo looked defeated and I snickered slightly.

"Akaashi Keiji, pleasure to me-"

His eyes landed on the mess we had made of the room and he gracefully turned around. Green eyes stared daggers into each of us.

"You should probably clean this up, the youth minister is on his way."

Three pairs of eyes shot wide and the frantic scramble to clean was set into action. Bokuto hid the broken chairs in a linen closet, Kuroo put the chairs back into a neat circle, and I toar my pride and joy apart. The Chair Centipede no longer, simply three boring old chairs.

Just as the last chair leg was stuffed behind old prayer candles a man walked in. Cheery and smiling he assesed the group.

Kuroo Tetsurou. A mess of appearance but a genius when it counted. Probably not a good first impression. His hair was mussed, his clothes dirtied, and his glare cold.

Next in line was mystery man Akaashi Keiji. He seemed sweet. Quiet. Whatever problem he had was probably fixable and he seemed to be the most normal of the bunch.

Sat next to him was the human engine. Constantly bubbling, bouncing, and talking. His eyes were wild and so was his hair. Everyrhing about Bokuto seemed full of energy. A handful to deal with but all around not bad.

And then, there was me. Cold glare, stand offish posture, slow tapping of a foot. Intimidating. Hopefully. At least I assume that's what I looked like, based on the nervous gulp and raise of his adam apple I could only assume the message had gotten across.

I was not to be messed with.

"Alright, well I'm Takeda. Why din't we all go around and say our name, age, and what we are seeking help for."

Kuroo went first.

"Hello, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm fifteen and I have anger and trust issues."

Not suprising.

"My name is Tatsuki Washio, I'm fourteen, and I have anxiety."

While I hid my suprise at Akaashi's answer Kuroo and Bokuto very much did not so. They were all wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

Bokuto was next.

"My name is Bokuto Koutarou, I'm fifteen and I've got an alcohol problem."

I raised my eyebrow to that.

"Tsukishima Kei, 14 on tuesday and I'm just trying to become a half decent person."

The Jesusy person just smiled and threw out some encouraging bible verse. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

\----

"-loves me no matter what."

"Very good Tatsuki. I'm proud of the progress you've made so far. Anyway I think that wraps up our first meeting. I will see you all on Wednesday and Saturday."

A chorus of halfhearted replies clambered out of reluctant lips. The man - as expected - preached to us about the importance of accepting Jesus into our hearts.

I still wasn't used to Akaashi being... Well Tatsuki. I was dying for an explanation but there simply wasn't time between all the "fun" activities Takeda had planned for us.

Singing, dancing, even charades (all the categories were religious). Each moment of the fourty five minute torture session was jam packed with learning to love ourselves.

I wanted to tear my eyes out.

I wanted to runaway.

The man. With his sticker covered guitar left the room and the door clicked shut. The four of us were left in silence.

"So what's your real name?"

"Akaashi."

"Why'd you say Tatsuki?"

"I'm a compulsive liar with trust issues. Don't be too suprised."

The door opened up again and we were met with the smiling face that none of us ever wanted to see again.

"Hey, did I leave my wallet in here by any chance?"

I turned my gaze to the other three and then around the room.

"I don't think so, sorry."

"Well that's alright. I'm sure it's around here somewhere. See you guys on Wednesday."

"See yah."

And then he's gone. The silence is suffocating and I'm not sure if I should say something. Thankfully someone does it first with pretty green eyes and a small smile,

"Do you guys wanna get icecream?"

Kuroo frowns, "I don't have any money."

Bokuto agrees and although I don't either I keep my mouth shut.

"Well now you do."

He whips out a wallet and we all start laughing.

"I'm also a kleptomaniac if you haven't picked up in that by now."

"Welcome to the club of fucked up kids I guess."

Kuroo's eyes are ablaze and I don't know whether or not to be scared. As I'm going over the expression in my mind Bokuto breaks my train of thought.

"I want cookies and cream!"

We all start laughing again.

As I look around at the laughing faces around me I can't help but let the thought escape,

This is good, this is really good.

\-----

By the next Saturday the four of us have become quite close considering having met only a week prior. Takeda thinks it will be good for us to get to know one another better. Kuroo took that quite literally, jumping into my life as if he always had been there. 

Through concerned looks and questioning gazes my mom makes me promise not to run off with him. She makes me promise not to get hurt. She also makes sure he's not dealing me drugs or giving me alcohol.

He passes with flying colors and so she has no choice but to let him hang around our house. 

With him soon comes Bokuto.

My mother doesn't ask as many questions and he brings flowers for 'the lady of the house'.

Bokuto is a charmer.

And finally, after a few too many meetings with Takeda and the three of us Akaashi comes along. He says it's just a one time thing but none of us believe him.

We spend the summer together. Through burned skin and freckles that relish in the sunlight the four of us meld together. One day Bokuto holds my hand and I don't stop him. The next day Akaashi gives me a kiss on the cheek. A few days later and Kuroo has me pressed against the linen closet in a church basement.

Takeda says that this is our last meeting as summer comes to a close and I can see the skin on his nose peeling. 

In a tearful embrace he says goodbye to his favorite kids. The ones he's glsd he could help. The ones he's glad became friends.

I can't help but agree with the last one.

The castaway kids.

He brought us together

\-----

"We should give ourselves a name!"

Bokuto is young in this memory. A small, skinny, and energetic boy bouncing in an unstable treehouse. This was before the summer began. A few weeks into the group for troubled kids. The treehouse lay twisted in an oak. It's limbs providing seating in the poorly constructed structure. Kuroo built it himself.

"Like what?"

"The badass boys."

"We'd sound like a german boy band."

The small shack is filled with laughter and Bokuto's sounds like a moose being murdered but that's ok. It's all ok.

"How about the castaway kids?"

It's Akaashi's suggestion and after a few seconds of silent thinking the three of us agree. It's dumb but it's cute. 

We are all castaways. Stuck out in sea searching for a foothold.

I found mine with loud enferno's. Burning me up sending smoke signals to the corners of my mouth. Smiles are genuone and laughs are loud.

I found mine with quite storms. Pretty eyes and well crafted lies. Stolen wallets and icecream. I found myself in morse code kisses and soft hands.

I found mine in upside down boys.

I found mine in you.

The castaway kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please, i'm thirsty for feedback


End file.
